Of Witches and Dragons
by GLORIA CONEHEAD SPACE MARINE
Summary: Erica and Ursula wake up to find themselves in a rather nasty predicament in Skyrim. How would they ever get home to where they belong?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: **

Groggily... they woke to the sound of the neighing of horses and the creaking of cart wagons in the opening gleams of the morning, a small groan escaping one of their mouths as the other tried to get her hands to straighten her hair and adjust her glasses. To Ursula's dismay, she couldn't. For one, she hadn't had her glasses and for two, her hands were bound. Erica would find herself in a similar predicament. More frustratingly yet, was that they both found themselves unable to reach out to the natural thing every witch could have in a situation like this. To use their magic, and break free of these bounds. It didn't matter.

"Hey you two, you're both finally awake. You two were trying to cross the border right?" The man asked to Erica and Ursula. "Walked right into that imperial ambush. Same as us. And that thief over there."

_Imperials? That's what they call themselves? Look like the early Romagnans to me... _Erica thought as she looked at Ralof, and then back to her sister who was busy studying the clothing of the men in the same cart as them. If she wasn't mistaken, this stuff looked medieval, if not ancient. It must have been hundreds, if not thousands of years since men dressed like this. There was still much they had to know about this place...

"Damn you Stormcloaks... Skyrim was fine until you came along, Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could have stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell."

"What's a Stormcloak?" Erica whispered into the ear of her sister.

"Not sure... I think... I think they're some kind of rebellion..." Ursula whispered back trying to remember what that old man had been talking about those days back. She would have went on to the realm of speculations and assumptions as well as theories, but the horse thief had now turned his attention to the two young girls in the cart with him.

"You there... you, you and me. We shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the empire wants."

_If we're going to jail, I think YOU deserve whole heartedly to be here_... Ursula grumbled inwardly.

"I think... I think we all deserve to be here..." Erica commented half-heartedly. If the Stormcloaks were rebels, it made sense to why a group of them could be found tied up in a cart and sent off... somewhere. A horse thief and a pair of rock robbers hardly seemed to fit in with these people.

"We're all brothers and sisters now thief." The man called Ralof added, the word "thief" dripped with contempt. He looked over to Erica and Ursula, wondering what the two young girls were guilty of. Inwardly, he felt the blade of sympathy cutting at him.

"Shut up back there!" The cart's driver yelled back in a voice that didn't exactly demonstrate how much he actually cared to whether or not the occupants of the cart decided they wanted to chit-chat.

"What's wrong with him huh?" The horse thief, who's name was Lokir asked despite the driver's rather feeble attempt to shut up the prisoners. All heads turned to the last man in the cart, dressed in fine robes as well as a gag.

"Watch your tongue!" Ralof warned, almost offended by the fact that Lokir was speaking in a rather ordinary way of addressing someone. "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the True High King!"

What... was the only word that came out of Erica's mouth. A king? Then... wait... if that's the case...

"Ulfric?" The horse thief asked in disbelief. "The Jarl of Windhelm?"

_They still use that term here? We must really be a thousand years back then... _

"You're the leader of the rebellion..." Lokir continued. His voice dripped with fear as realization came crashing down like a mighty axe. "If they captured you... oh gods! Where are they taking us?!"

"I don't know where we're going... but Sovngarde awaits..."

Someone may have asked what that was. But before Erica or Ursula could as much as open their mouths, the reaction of Lokir was enough to tell them enough. As the horse-thief began to pray and break down, the twins looked at each other, uncertainty gripping both sisters as they looked at each other, then Lokir, then Ralof and then Ulfric.

"Hey... what village are you from, horse thief?" Ralof asked in a more calm and reassuring voice despite what fate laid ahead.

"Why do you care?" Lokir asked back curtly, the idea of death hung above him as his tone lost whatever balance it had.

"A nord's last thoughts should be of home."

Whatever Lokir reply was. Ursula didn't hear it. Erica didn't either as the two once again looked at each other, full blown shock emerged from the pair as their worst fears were confirmed.

Petty theft was not going to send them off to jail.

Petty theft was going to send them to their deaths.

_And we didn't even get a chance to see our parents one last time... _Erica thought sadly as the world was filtered out of her mind. She thought of her friends, whom were probably worried sick that she was now MIA, about her parents, and what grief they would be caused at hearing that their children disappeared without a trace, unknown that somewhere, they would be killed. Executed like criminals.

Gently Ursula wept subtly, doing her best not to make herself appear like a coward in front of strangers and her sister. Ralof looked over the pair of young girls, wondering exactly what crime they committed to land them here if they were even guilty of anything.

_Damn Empire. Butchering children... I just hope that if we die... someone get's to tell Tamriel what happened today. _His hatred towards the Empire, however would subside and the sight of the Thalmor, as he took the opportunity to mutter a piece of his mind to the other occupants of the cart.

"This is Helgen, I used to be sweet on a girl here." Ralof recalled as his final moments drew closer and closer. "I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny... when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

Erica looked around one last time as the memories of her friends and family kept barging into her mind, just as Ralof continued to keep contemplate about his past. She looked behind her for a moment to see a young boy being shooed inside by his father. Besides her, Ursula's eyes had swollen from her weeping. She looked over at her sister, who edged near her, wanting to be with her twin for the last moments she would have in a strange world, that she had no knowledge of, only knowing that it wanted them dead. Wanted them out.

"Why are we stopping?!" Lokir asked rather unnecessarily. In the distance, a woman's voice called out to get everyone out of the carts.

"Why do you think? End of the line." Ralof stated as the cart came to a halt. Erica swallowed as she looked over at her sister who was muttering to herself silently. "Let's go. Shouldn't keep the guards waiting for us."

"No wait! We're not rebels!" Lokir tried one last time as they were unloaded out of the cart like sheep to a slaughter.

"Face your death with some courage thief."

Those words weren't enough to convince Lokir's soul as he continued to plead and beg. Ursula looked over at Erica once more, glad that if she was going to die, she could at least die with the comfort knowing that her sister would be with her. Naturally, Erica felt the same way.

"Step forward when I call your names! One at a time!" An official matter-of-fact woman's voice called up. Humph, like people were going to be flocking to their deaths anyways.

"Empire loves their damned lists..." Ralof sighed as he looked back at Erica and Ursula, hoping they wouldn't be sent to their deaths. _They're only children..._

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." A man's voice called.

The proud high-king (in the eyes of some) marched towards the block, his head held high and without a trace of fear.

"It's been an honor, Jarl Ulfric." Ralof muttered.

"Ralof of Riverwood."

The Nord stepped forward, eyes and soul devoid of fear as he followed the example of his Jarl. Like a true Stormcloak marching fearlessly into the gates of Sovngarde.

"Lokir of Rorikstead..." The soldier with the list called out.

"NO! I AM NOT A REBEL! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

He ran. He ACTUALLY tried to run.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO KILL ME!"

Those arrows in his back indicated differently the moment the Imperial Captain gave her order.

"Anyone else feel like running?" The Captain asked rhetorically. Judging from the fact that it didn't seem to matter... maybe... it was worth a shot. Oh... what's the point? Without her magic, Ursula knew full well she would have only been target practice. She hoped her sister would have the good sense as well of not running, which to her relief, she didn't as much as move a muscle after Lokir's death.

"Wait... you there. You too. Step forward." The soldier with the list ordered.

Prudently, Erica and Ursula stepped forward, a spark of hope igniting itself at the indication of them not being on the damned list.

"Who are you?" The soldier asked.

"Erica Hartmann."

"Ursula Hartmann."

The soldier with the list, who's name was Hadvar looked over at them, trying to discern where they were from. The pair conducted themselves with the same mannerisms of what was expected from the natives of Cyrodil, though held the Nordic features from their hair.

"Where are you two from?" Hadvar asked as he looked over his list again.

"Umm... Karlsland."

"I don't care about whatever backwater hamlet you two urchins are from, I want to know what part of Tamriel!" The captain spat out causing both girls to jump.

"Regardless... I think you both chose a bad time to come to Skyrim." Hadvar commented, putting down on his list that the pair were "Nords". "What should we do captain? They're not on the list."

_Thank god! We get to go and..._

"Forget the list... they BOTH go the block."

It was Erica's turn to cry now.

"By your orders Captain." Hadvar said regrettably at the two young girls, one of which had burst into tears. "I am sorry... we'll return your remains to wherever you're from. Follow the Captain..."

Gingerly, the pair dawdled after the captain as they were being led to the block, where a masked headsman was prepared to behead the prisoners and a priest was ready to deliver a few last words. However, an old general still had a few words for the nobleman in the gag.

"Ulfric Stormcloak... some here in Helgen call you a hero." General Tullius began. "But a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to murder the high king and usurp his throne."

"You started this war!" The general cried out angrily. "Plunged Skyrim into chaos! And now... the empire is going to put you down! And restore the peace."

A loud ominous roar in the distance caused many worried heads to look up and questions to be raised, coolly, the general dismissed any worries that his men, or any of the stormcloaks with the words "carry on". The Stormcloaks would have bigger problems than just some wild animal's roar.

Whatever the captain said, whatever the priestess said and whatever anyone else said, Erica wasn't listening. Her tears had stopped, and now she scanned the eyes tentatively at the sound of the roar. Something was wrong, seriously wrong. And the only time she snapped back into her current predicament was the sound of a man's head being separated from his shoulders.

"As fearless in death, as he was in life." Ralof commented sadly, watching at the two shocked stares from the two girls, twins.

"Next! The Nord in black!"

The fact Erica was actually wearing black didn't matter at all. She didn't even hear anything was going on, just the sound of the roar that sent shockwaves throughout her very soul. It was only when a soldier behind her was beginning to drag towards the block, did she once again realize that she was next.

"Wait... wait... WAIT!" The girl protested as she felt herself being kicked down. Ursula looked away, not wanting to see her twin getting butchered.

Instead, she got a GREAT view of something big. Something black, and something far worse than just a big guy with an axe.

"DRAGON!"

* * *

><p>"Come on! The gods won't give us another chance!" Ralof called out to the two children, who followed him tentatively at the falling meteors that the dragon sent down. "This way!"<p>

He led the twins into the keep where the Jarl, Jarl Ulfric had already gotten himself free. As a younger man would ask a man senior to him, Ralof would inquire to Ulfric about what was happening.

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?"

"Legends don't burn down villages."

Those words... would echo within everyone's soul for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Up through the tower, let's go!" Ralof ordered the din of a dragon torching a village echoed throughout the tower. Needing no second bidding, the twins ran up not just away from the sounds of destruction, but from the groans of a dying Stormcloak who hadn't been as lucky as Ralof, the Jarl or the two witches. In their panic, the pair narrowly managed to avoid getting crushed by rubble as the dragon burst through the section in the stairs, sending in a wave of flame that seemed to kick up the temperature of the entire structure by several degrees. To Erica and Ursula's dismay, even though the dragon hadn't killed anyone, it had blocked off the rest of the tower...

_Time to improvise._ Ralof thought as he looked through the gaping hole that the dragon had made in the tower, and the missing roof from one of the buildings. "See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going."

"Wait what?!" Ursula hesitated. "That's..."

"Just do it!" Erica urged as she jumped off and landed inside the inn. "Come on!"

"Here goes nothing..." Ursula gulped as she jumped as well, landing inside alive though not exactly well considering what had almost happened to her. The pair made their way through the ruins of the inn, finding themselves in a street with the soldier who had the list.

"Haming, you need to get over here. Now!" Hadvar ordered. The boy needed little second bidding as he sprinted right to safety. A second injured man, wouldn't be so lucky as the massive dragon touched down, incinerating him with it's breath.

"Still alive you two? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way!" The soldier said as he looked at the twins. "Gumnar! Take care of the boy! I have to go join General Tullius in the defense!"

"Gods guide you, Hadvar." The old man replied as Hadvar made his move, Erica and Ursula following him closely. Through the ruins of Helgen, the trio ran, narrowly getting torched in the process before finally making themselves to an area where a group of men were firing arrows upon the dragon. Though...

_Witches? Like us?_ Erica though as she saw the woman who was shooting fireballs out of her hands. Regardless, even it didn't seem to matter. No amount of arrows or fireballs that seemed to connect with the big black monster even as much as seemed to make it bat an eye as it continued to ransack the village. If Hadvar had intended to fight he beast, he certainly changed his mind as he beckoned Erica and Ursula with him, the two twins would follow him until they met up with a familiar Nord...

"Ralof! You damned traitor! Out of my way!" Hadvar called out in a voice that carried both hate and mixture of sorrow that felt like the voice of a betrayed friend.

"We're escaping Hadvar!" Ralof retorted in a similar tone. "You're not stopping us this time."

"Fine! I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!" The Imperial retorted.

"You come on! Into the keep!" Both of them said at the same time causing both twins to mill about until deciding.

* * *

><p>"We'll meet again in Sovngarde brother." Ralof said sadly as he bent over at the corpse of a dead Stormcloak. Standing up, he looked over at the two girls who were both panting not from fatigue, but from the stress of almost being eaten alive. He looked at Ursula, realizing that she was the only one that made it. He hadn't seen where her sister went. Whether or not she had chose to make her own way out, or decided... gods forbid to go with Hadvar, he didn't know.<p>

"Looks like we're the only ones who made it." Ralof continued regrettably. _At we are alive. _"That thing was a dragon! No doubt. Just like the children's stories and the legends. Harbingers of the end of times."

_"_That... doesn't sound good..." Ursula said slowly, stating the obvious.

"No. It's terrible." Ralof continued but as of now, they wouldn't have to worry too much about a big dragon while they were in the keep. Something, however told him he would have other things to worry about. Like the Imperials. "We better get moving. Come here. Let me see if I can get the bindings off."

"There you go." Ralof said as he cut the binds. "Might as well as take Gunjar's gear..."

He paused for a moment, wondering on whether the girl could actually swing a sword. They didn't look like much if he was going to be honest, but they were going to be all the help he would be getting.

"Can you two swing a blade? Or an axe?"

"Will we be fighting people?" Ursula asked uneasily, she concept of war wasn't a new experience, though a war with actual people was more than just a new experience.

"It's sad business to have to fight your brothers." Was the only reply.

* * *

><p>"Looks like we're the only ones who made it. Was that really a dragon? The bringers of the End Times?" Hadvar breathed as he and Erica made their way inside the keep into what appeared a storage area of sorts. "We should keep moving. Come here. Let me see if I can get those bindings off."<p>

Without any second bidding Erica moved forth so Hadvar to untie her.

"There you go. Take a look around, there should be plenty of gear to choose from. I'm going to see if I can find something for these burns."Hadvar continued. "I hope you can swing a sword."

To be honest... she didn't look like much. Being fairly short and thin, Erica wasn't exactly someone Hadvar would actually have to pick with him to go on a arduous task of having to navigate through a keep that was now crawling with Stormcloaks. He would have expected Erica to have no clue to what she was doing. Which to be fair, Erica had never swung a blade before.

Yet for someone of her size... she managed to pick up the sword as though it was weightless which in truth, to her, the blade was weightless as she felt her magic returning to her.

"So... where do we start?

* * *

><p>"Wait!" Ralof exclaimed as the sight of the dragon. The two twins would barely have enough time to enjoy the burst of fresh, cold mountain air as opposed to almost poisonous air of the caves. The pair practically tripped over one another in an attempt of not getting seen by a big black dragon. The soldier let out a sigh of relief as it flew away, not noticing three very vulnerable targets.<p>

"No way to know if anyone else made it out alive. But this place is going to be swarming with imperials soon enough. We'd better clear out of here." Ralof began. "By the way... you two really know how to handle yourselves huh?"

"Thanks!"

"My sister Gerdur runs the mill in Riverwood, just up the road. I'm sure she'd help both of you out." Ralof continued with a grin, making sure to point out directions in the event that these two were raised in Cyrodiil. A girl who had the mannerism like she was from Cyrodiil yet had the strength of a troll? That's something he never knew he'd ever see... say...

"You know, you should go to Windhelm and join the fight to free Skyrim. You've both seen the true face of the empire today." _Gods know, if one of them can pick up a man and throw him like he was a sack of grain, then they'll definitely be of use to Skyrim and her people in need. I hope her sister made it out though..._

"It's probably best that we split up." Ralof said almost regrettably even though it'd probably be **HIM** riding any coattails. "I wouldn't have made it out without your help today."

"Alright then! Good by mister!" Ursula replied as she made her way down the mountain. Her heart slowly began to beat faster and faster as she saw her sister once more.

"ERICA!" She cried out in joy at her twin who whipped around meeting her.

"Ursula! I knew you'd make it out!" Erica replied as she practically tackled her sister whom had made her way to her. "So... umm... there's a town nearby. Should we go there?"

"Alright then! There's someone that may be able to help us from our understanding... I think a mill owner..."

"A blacksmith too... though I really wish they had cars here..."

"Erica... I think it's kind of obvious they don't have that..."

"Yeah... I know... but what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Erica smiled. "_Listen, you should go to Solitude and join up with the Imperial Legion. We could really use someone like you. Besides... you seemed to have done more work than I did... pretty good for someone chest high to me." _

"What's the closest town called again?"

"I think... Riverwood..."

* * *

><p>"You got what you need?" Erica asked her twin as she exited Alvor's house, the kindly blacksmith having given her quite a hefty load on her new trip to Whiterun.<p>

"Yep." Ursula replied as she placed on her knapsack while checking a map of the region. "We're going to a city now... Whiterun I think... the good thing is... there's a wizard there..."

"Hopefully, he didn't hear about how two twins went in to some other wizard's office and stole his..." Erica paused for a moment as she recalled the crystals that had hummed and pulsed with magical energy "What were they called again?"

"Soul gems."

"Hopefully... after we warn this city of the dragon, this wizard can do something to help us go home... I mean... he IS a wizard after all... right?"

"That... or I think I am going to have to build a magic engine from scratch, and then make it explode."

* * *

><p>"Straight out of the books and the fairy tales right?" Ursula asked her sister as the pair approached Whiterun, the great city just up ahead. "Looks... awesome!"<p>

"You'll have quite something to write about." Erica replied, knowing how much her sister loved books.

"Not just that... the magic here seems to be quite amazing! You know... I never knew things like it could even exist! Though... I am not sure if there was a place called "Skyrim" back then though... besides... this map looks kind of funny..."

"You don't suppose that we may be in some undiscovered continent?"

"No... you think we might be on another planet?" Ursula asked.

"Well... the question is... how do we get home?"

There was a roar, and a screech along with the din of battle. Speaking of home... someone's home was currently getting ransacked by a giant.


	3. Chapter 3

Some poor sap would have probably had his cow murdered, or his horses killed had it not been for the band of warriors that showed up. Erica and Ursula both simply watched as the band of fighters slew the monster, the mighty goliath toppled to the ground with a blow from a mighty axe. Carrying signs of hidden awe, the twins continued their way to the city which lay just ahead, though were stopped by a woman in war paint and a bow.

"Well... that's taken care of. No thanks to you two milk-slopping whelps."

"What... you didn't look like you needed our help." Erica replied, rather offended at being called a "milk-slopping whelp" despite the fact that if she remembered correctly, she'd be considered an adult at her age in this time period... well... that was assuming that they weren't somehow on another planet in lieu of being magically sent backwards a few thousand years. Oddly enough... being on a different planet seemed a bit more feasible when all things considered...

"Certainly not. But a true warrior would have relished the opportunity to take on a giant. That's why I'm here with my Shield-Brothers."

"A shield brother?" Ursula asked quizzically. "What's that?"

"An outsider, eh? Never heard of the Companions? An order of warriors. We are brothers and sisters in honor. And we show up to solve problems if the coin is good enough."

"Well... um... sounds nice and all..." Erica began slowly. "But we are kind of in a hurry... nice meeting you and everything!"

"Always good to see some young people eager for adventure. I suggest you talk to Koldlak Whitemane if you ever decide you wish to join the companions."

"Okay... maybe some time later. Bye!" Ursula waved as the twins made their way up to Whiterun.

"Would have been pretty interesting if I wasn't so eager in getting home." Erica began. "Not everyday ancient nords invite you to be part of their clan..."

"Something tells me we may not have been sent back in time..." Ursula replied slowly. "So... we tell them about the dragons... and hopefully we can get some help in going home? I think our friends are probably worried about us..."

"No kidding... hold on... what's this?"

"Halt!" The guard ordered as the pair approached the gate. "City's closed with dragons about. Official business only!"

"But we're here on official business!" Erica protested. "Riverwood is in danger!"

"Riverwood's in danger too?" The guard replied, his tone dropping instantly at the mention of the small town. "You'd better go on in. You'll find the Jarl in Dragonsreach. at the top of the hill."

"Alright! Thank you!" Erica replied as the guard unlocked the gate. The pair entering the city.

* * *

><p>"What's the meaning of this interruption? Jarl Bulgruuf is not receiving any visitors." Irileth, the Dunmer Housecarl to the Jarl menaced as she waved her blade at the two children. Both of which just looked at each other. Twins huh? A rare specter in Tamriel. Of the two, the one in the grey clothing opened her mouth.<p>

"Riverwood is in danger." Ursula began.

"As Housecarl, my job is to deal with all the dangers that threaten the Jarl or his people. So you have my attention. Now explain yourselves."

"A dragon destroyed Helgen." Erica stated bluntly. Seeing that the... whatever she was was convinced by her statement and would give them both rights to speaking with the Jarl, things were starting to look their way. In the case of the Jarl, it was quite literal as the two messengers came forward. Twins? An uncommon sight in Tamriel indeed. Some said that twins were merely just two bodies, sharing the same soul.

"You were at Helgen?" The Jarl asked the moment they were in earshot. "You saw the dragon with your own eyes?"

"The imperials were going to kill someone called... um... Ulfric but then the dragon attacked." Erica explained.

"I should have guessed Ulfric would be mixed up in this." The Jarl sighed. "What do you say now, Proventus? Shall we trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?"

The steward wouldn't even get a chance to reply as the Housecarl came bounding up. The topic of Riverwood and it's need of protection was the first thing on her mind. Of course... an issue would present itself. If the Jarl was to reinforce Riverwood so that it wouldn't essentially be dragon bait, then apparently, the Jarl of Falkreath would be rather uncomfortable with this... Nevertheless, when the lives his people were on the line, the Jarl made the choice. The one that would protect his people, no matter the cost.

"Well done." The Jarl said as he turned to the two girls after he was done telling Irileth to get a detachment down to Riverwood ASAP. "You met out, on your own initiatives. Both of you, have done Whiterun a service, and I won't forget it. Here take a small token of my esteem."

"It's an honor... sir..." Ursula replied politely as she accepted the coins from the Jarl, unsure of whether or not the term "sire" may be more appropriate here.

"There is another thing you could do for me. Suitable to people of your particular talents, perhaps. Come let's go find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into a matter related to these dragons and... rumors of dragons."

_A wizard huh? Cool._

* * *

><p>"So... the Jarl thinks you two knee-highs can be of use to me?" The rather snobbish wizard commented as he took a look at his two new helpers on his topic. "I see he must be referring to my research of the dragons... yes... I could use a pair of hands to fetch something for me. Well... when I say fetch, I really mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not be actually there..."<p>

"I am not so sure about this... besides... don't we need to..."

"What's the harm?" Ursula asked. "We can take care of ourselves. But... my question is... what does this have to do with the dragons?"

"Ah... a clever little lamb we have here. A student perhaps? Or even an aspiring scholar? If you have the aptitude, I suggest you both go join the mage's college of Winterhold. But I digress... many stories about the dragons were dismissed as fantasies... rumors... and impossibilities. One sure mark of a fool is to dismiss anything that falls outside his experience as impossible."

One long and boring explanation later, and the wizard would FINALLY give them their instructions.

Go to Bleak Falls Barrow.  
>Find the tablet.<br>And bring it to himself.  
>Simple.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well... I guess we got more work to do now." Erica commented as she tested the steel sword she had found. The quality blade had served her well in the short time she had been here. "Don't you think that our friends and family may be worried?"<p>

"Erica... to get us home is going to take ages. I have to recreate that machine I built... and have to run everything under the exact same circumstances. Remember that crazy wizard we met? The one who kept babbling to us?"

"Also the one which we robbed... of a bunch of crystals yes. And how that ended with us almost losing our heads."

"He even said himself that the power was beyond him. But... I think I do know one place where we may be able to get some help."

"That wizard... mentioned something about the "college of winterhold". They teach magic there."

"Sounds perfect for us... right?"

"I suppose so. But while I do want to get home as fast as possible... don't you think we should get this job done? It seems awfully important..."

"Yeah... you're right. Alright... let's get this done and over with."

* * *

><p>For the past few minutes. After fighting through an entire tomb full of bandits and undead... things... Erica and Ursula both, now had this annoying voice to contend with. It kept whispering within their heads. And you know what? This stupid voice that kept talking, and talking, and talking, and talking was perhaps more irritating than an entire army of bandits and draugr.<p>

Fus... Fus...Fus...

Whatever the hell it meant... they didn't care. All they really wanted was to get this stupid ringing out of their ears. The good news however, was that the twins had gotten their tablet, which would probably come at the price of their sanity if this idiotic voice kept ringing in their...

"It... it stopped." Erica commented as she listened carefully again, hoping that she hadn't gone deaf from that stupid sound. "Why... what happened?"

"I don't know..." Ursula commented as she looked at the wall carved in a language she did not understand. The ringing had first started when Erica had stared into the wall, the sensation had engulfed both twins at the same time and had nearly been the cause of them getting murdered by a random draugr which had the ability to throw people by SHOUTING. That was quite interesting...

"I think we should get back to that wizard." Erica said as she took up the stone tablet. "Hope he's happy."

"He better be." Ursula almost hissed. The pair had almost gotten killed by bandits... than had to put up with skeletons... then a giant spider... than... the list was long. Way too long to count.

* * *

><p>"You see? The terminology is clearly First Era or even earlier. I'm convinced this is a copy of a much older text. Perhaps dating to just after the Dragon War. If so, I could use this to cross-reference the names with other later texts."<p>

"Good. I'm glad you're making progress. My employers are anxious to have some tangible answers."

"Oh, have no fear. The Jarl himself has finally taken an interest, so I'm now able to devote most of my time to this research."

"Time is running, Farengar, don't forget. This isn't some theoretical question. Dragons have come back."

"Yes, yes. Don't worry. Although the chance to see a living dragon up close would be tremendously valuable... Now, let me show you something else I found... very intriguing... I think your employers may be interested as well..."

"You have a visitor."

"Hmm? Ah, yes, the Jarl's protege! Back from Bleak Falls Barrow? You didn't die, it seems."

"Gee thanks!" Erica cracked sarcastically.

"To be fair... he did warn us..." Ursula half chuckled. "Okay... it wasn't that bad... but please... can you give us a better description that "dangerous"?"

"Well... I am rather impressed the two of you managed to do that. I didn't expect that from a pair of children. But nevertheless..."

"You went into Bleak Falls Barrow and got that?" The hooded stranger to which Farengar was talking to exclaimed as Erica handed the wizard his tablet. "Nice work."

"Thanks."

"Yeah... yeah... Farengar, send me a copy once you have deciphered it."

Before he could as much as say anything us upon the topic of the tablet which the twins had recovered. There already was more things that was beginning to go. A dragon had been sighted nearby at the western watchtower. A guard, which had ran like hell to get here would be witness to this. The Jarl undoubtedly, made his intent clear that he wanted the monster to be destroyed. The thing was... he wanted Erica and Ursula to go along with his guards.

"I don't care that you both are hardly more than just children. I need your help. I wish for both of you to accompany Irileth and fight this dragon. You both survived Helgen, so you have more experience with dragons than anyone else."

Let's be honest. Consider that no one had even seen a dragon... that really wasn't setting the bar very high. All Erica and Ursula really knew about dragons could be summarized in about three words.

"Run like hell."

Yet... being sworn to protect others, the very basis of being a witch, it looked as though they weren't going to have much of a choice in this, especially if the Jarl REALLY needed them as badly as he was stating.


	4. Chapter 4

"No. Get back! It's still here somewhere!" The edgy guard warned as he crouched besides the opening of the ruined fortification with clear signs of torching from a dragon. "Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!"

The loud roar sent shockwaves through everyone's soul. The guard only looked up and began to say his prayers.

"Kynareth save us... here he comes again!"

The dark omnious shape that approached them was quite difficult to miss.

* * *

><p>"IS YOUR SHIELD WORKING?!" Ursula screamed to her sister as the pair ducked behind what remained of a wall, the flames licking against the stone.<p>

"Yes... yes! Yours?"

"Fine!" Ursula replied. "Listen! I have an idea! But can you use your magic?"

"Yes! What's your plan?"

"We're going to try knocking it down! We don't stand a chance as long as it's flying!" Ursula commented as the breath of fire overheard burned a soldier alive. His charred form fell upon the ground, screaming and writhing as the flames consumed him. Breaking cover for a moment, Ursula fired an arrow from her bow. Being a witch, she was stronger than most humans and therefore could pull an arrow back much farther. Despite all of this, a single arrow to a dragon, and she might as well as have been trying to use pingpong balls to kill a Neuroi capital class.

"So... what do we do after we knock it down?!" Erica asked as she readied her sword.

"We... I dunno! We... kill it?!"

This was a pretty terrible plan. Nevertheless, Erica stood herself up and broke cover. The flames chased after her as the dragon sighted her, intent on burning on to shreds as she climbed to the top of the wall, her shield raised which buckled and faltered against the flames, but did not break. Her twin doubled around, and readied her sword.

"STURM!"

The gust of magical wind knocked the dragon straight down. And coming from the back, Ursula stabbed down upon the wing of the dragon, the beast giving a roar of pain before slamming it's tail at her. It didn't hit her, that would have been fatal, but it did knock her off her feet, leaving Erica to contend to with one pissed off dragon. Her sword smashed it right in the face, but all did was roar back in agony as it readied to breath fire again. Her shield would not save her this time.

"Oh dear..."

And that was when, with speed that even made Erica raise an eyebrow, her sister got up, and literally climbed on top of the dragon. She struck once, causing the beast to roar in pain. She struck twice, and then thrice.

The fourth blow as marked by Erica sending her blade into the monster's eye, while her sister brought her sword crashing down upon it's head. The beast gave a final gasp.

"Dovahkinn! No!"

* * *

><p>"Let's make sure that overgrown lizard is really dead." Irileth ordered as they surrounded themselves around the dragon, it's still form not indicating anything else other than... well... being dead. Suddenly... it's scales began to burn up, just simply peeling off and floating off into the air and disappearing revealing the bones underneath. The dead dragon all of a sudden was nothing more than just bones.<p>

But that wasn't the interesting part. The interesting part was how some mystical energy began to engulf both Erica and Ursula.

_Fus. Fus. Fus._

"I can't believe it..." One of the guards began as he walked up to Erica and Ursula. "You're... you're both Dragonborn..."

"What's that?" Erica asked sheepishly, not really well versed in ancient Nordic culture.

"In the very oldest tales, back from when there were still dragons in Skyrim, the Dragonborn would slay dragons and steal their power. That's what you did isn't it? Absorbed that dragon's power?"

"We... we dunno..."

"There's only one way to find out..."

* * *

><p>"Well... apparently we're something called Dragonborn." Erica giggled at the word. "So... was... apparently one of our parents was a dragon then?"<p>

The two burst into laughter. "Okay. I am certain our dad was really a dragon in disguise. You know? Cause how else can we be "Dragonborn" then?"

The pair opened the gate into Whiterun, where a small commotion was going on. Two men, dressed like the arabs of the days from the old were having a "mild"... disagreement with a guard.

"Look. You've already been told you're not allowed here. Turn around and go back the way you came." A guard ordered to the pair of men in robes and turbans.

"We're causing no trouble. All we ask is to look for her." One of the men protested. Must be someone pretty important if they were willing to get in trouble with the law, considering what type of punishments the law seems to love handing out.

"I don't care what you're doing. After what happened, you're lucky I don't toss you in jail. Now get lost."

"We will be back. This is not over." One of the men retorted as they turned around and got their eyes on Erica and Ursula.

"You there! You as well." The unhooded man began as he addressed Erica and Ursula. "We're looking for someone in Whiterun, and will pay good money for information."

"Who are you looking for?" Erica asked.

"A woman - a foreigner in these lands." The mercenary explained. "Redguard, like us. She is likely not using her true name. We will pay for any information regarding her location. We are not welcome here in Whiterun, so we will be in Rorikstead if you learn anything. If you locate her, find us in Rorikstead."

"May I ask why?" Ursula asked as she scratched her head. Something didn't seem right here... the fact that these "Redguards" didn't seem to be welcome in the city probably meant what they wanted for this person wasn't too pleasant.

"It's none of your concern. All you need to know is that we're paying for information. If that doesn't interest you, feel free to walk away." The Redguard replied as the pair left.

"Come on Ursula... whatever these people want, I think we should just let them deal with their own issues." Erica nodded as she left with her twin for Dragonsreach.

* * *

><p>"So what happened at the watchtower? Was the dragon there?" Jarl Bulgruff asked as the two twins entered his throneroom. He'd been on the edge of his seat for quite the time now, having not received news yet of what happened, but judging from the fact that someone was still alive to come back, it probably meant there was some good news.<p>

"Yeah. The dragon was there. It destroyed the watchtower..." Ursula said slowly. "But we killed the dragon."

"I knew I could count on Irileth. But there must be more to it than that."

_Gee thanks for giving US credit._ Erica rolled her eyes.

"Apparently... we may be... um... dragonborn?" Erica mentioned scratching her head. The word still made her want to burst into the giggles from what it may be implying.

"Dragonborn? What do you know about the dragonborn?" The Jarl asked all of a sudden, eyeing the two twins.

"We killed the dragon... and we absorbed some kind of power. A "Shout" apparently?"

"So it's true... The greybeards really were summoning you."

"The what now?"

* * *

><p>"And great. Now apparently, we have to go to the tallest mountain in the world. And I thought all we wanted to do was get back home." Erica sighed. "Well..."<p>

"If the dragons really are such a big threat, we have to help them. Besides... it'll take time to... well... send us back."

"I guess..."

"It wouldn't hurt to stay and help would it? Besides, these dragons are serious business. We have to do something."

"Alright. Alright. I just want to see everyone else again."

"I do too Erica." Ursula replied as she got up with her twin. "I saw some shop downtown, let's go sell this baggage."

"Agreed. And then... we go to the mountain?"

"We should. But we should get ready for it if it's really the tallest mountain in all of the land. Maybe pack some supplies?"

"Thing is... we're kinda broke..."

"I am certain we can scrape up some money."

"Alright. We got some shopping to do." Erica smiled as she walked with her twin. "I think I need a new outfit."

"Same."

* * *

><p>After a few hours, the pair departed from Ivarstead. The route would be long, but luckily, there was just enough coin between the two of them to purchase a horse for each of them. The only issue was, neither of them had ever ridden a horse before. Thankfully, Skulvar, the seller of said horses was kind enough to give the twins a small lesson on horseback ridding for free (or rather, for the entertainment at watching the pair totally fail).<p>

The two rode along. Through the meadows of Whiterun, past the ruined watchtower and once again through Riverwood. (Good thing Ralof and Hadvar had both went their separate ways.)

"I never knew riding a horse would be this fun!" Erica shouted as her hair flew in the wind.

"We're going to be here for a while!" Ursula replied as she ate a wedge of cheese.

The sounds of the hooves were the sounds of adventure. It temporarily made the two forget about home.


End file.
